This application is related to, on the grounds that it includes common subject matter, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/765,558 filed Jan. 19, 2001 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/079,065 filed Feb. 19, 2002.
The invention relates to the field of vehicular sensor systems and more particularly, to the field of wireless sensing and communications for sensing conditions of a roadway and the environment surrounding the roadway.
This invention is related to the use of sensors arranged in fixed locations in conjunction with roadways, e.g., embedded in the roadway or ancillary structures, to enable information about the roadway and its environment to be obtained from the presence of these sensors and the information provided by the sensors to be considered in the operation of the vehicle and in the actions to be undertaken to alter the conditions of the roadway, if appropriate.
The invention is also related to the monitoring of vehicular components, systems and subsystems as well as to the measurement of physical and chemical characteristics relating to the vehicle or its components, systems and subsystems and using the measurements to control and/or affect one or more vehicular system. Some of the systems which are monitored include the tires.
With respect to monitoring of the tires, such tire monitoring is extremely important since NHTSA (National Highway Traffic Safety Administration) has recently linked 148 deaths and more than 525 injuries in the United States to separations, blowouts and other tread problems in Firestone""s ATX, ATX II and Wilderness AT tires, 5 million of which were recalled in 2000. Many of the tires were standard equipment on the Ford Explorer. Ford recommends that the Firestone tires on the Explorer sport utility vehicle be inflated to 26 psi, while Firestone recommends 30 psi. It is surprising that a tire can go from a safe condition to an unsafe condition based on an under inflation of 4 psi.
Recent studies in the United States conducted by the Society of Automotive Engineers show that low tire pressure causes about 260,000 accidents annually. Another finding is that about 75% of tire failures each year are preceded by slow air leaks or inadequate tire inflation. Nissan, for example, warns that incorrect tire pressures can compromise the stability and overall handling of a vehicle and can contribute to an accident. Additionally, most non-crash auto fatalities occur while drivers are changing flat tires. Thus, tire failures are clearly a serious automobile safety problem that requires a solution.
About 16% of all car accidents are a result of incorrect tire pressure. Thus, effective pressure and wear monitoring is extremely important. Motor Trend magazine stated that one of the most overlooked maintenance areas on a car is tire pressure. An estimated 40 to 80 percent of all vehicles on the road are operating with under-inflated tires. When under-inflated, a tire tends to flex its sidewall more, increasing its rolling resistance which decreases fuel economy. The extra flex also creates excessive heat in the tire that can shorten its service life.
The Society of Automotive Engineers reports that about 87 percent of all flat tires have a history of under-inflation. About 85% of pressure loss incidents are slow punctures caused either by small-diameter objects trapped in the tire or by larger diameter nails. The leak will be minor as long as the nail is trapped. If the nail comes out, pressure can decrease rapidly. Incidents of sudden pressure loss are potentially the most dangerous for drivers and account for about 15% of all cases.
A properly inflated tire loses approximately 1 psi per month. A defective time can lose pressure at a more rapid rate. About 35 percent of the recalled Bridgestone tires had improper repairs.
Research from a variety of sources suggests that under-inflation can be significant to both fuel economy and tire life. Industry experts have determined that tires under-inflated by a mere 10% wear out about 15% faster. An average driver with an average set of tires can drive an extra 5,000 to 7,000 miles before buying new tires by keeping the tire properly inflated.
The American Automobile Association has determined that under inflated tires cut a vehicle""s fuel economy by as much as 2% per psi below the recommended level. If each of a car""s tires is supposed to have a pressure of 30 psi and instead has a pressure of 25 psi, the car""s fuel efficiency drops by about 10%. Depending on the vehicle and miles driven that could cost from $100 to $500 a year.
The ability to control a vehicle is strongly influenced by tire pressure. When the tire pressure is kept at proper levels, optimum vehicle braking, steering, handling and stability are accomplished. Low tire pressure can also lead to damage to both the tires and wheels.
A Michelin study revealed that the average driver doesn""t recognize a low tire until it""s 14 psi too low. One of the reasons is that today""s radial tire is hard to judge visually because the sidewall flexes even when properly inflated.
Despite all the recent press about keeping tires properly inflated, new research shows that most drivers do not know the correct inflation pressure. In a recent survey, only 45 percent of respondents knew where to look to find the correct pressure, even though 78 percent thought they knew. Twenty-seven percent incorrectly believed the sidewall of the tire carries the correct information and did not know that the sidewall only indicates the maximum pressure for the tire, not the optimum pressure for the vehicle. In another survey, about 60% of the respondents reported that they check tire pressure but only before going on a long trip. The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration estimates that at least one out of every five tires is not properly inflated.
The problem is exacerbated with the new run-flat tires where a driver may not be aware that a tire is flat until it is destroyed. Run-flat tires can be operated at air pressures below normal for a limited distance and at a restricted speed (125 miles at a maximum of 55 mph). The driver must therefore be warned of changes in the condition of the tires so that she can adapt her driving to the changed conditions.
One solution to this problem is to continuously monitor the pressure and perhaps the temperature in the tire. Pressure loss can be automatically detected in two ways: by directly measuring air pressure within the tire or by indirect tire rotation methods. Various indirect methods are based on the number of revolutions each tire makes over an extended period of time through the ABS system and others are based on monitoring the frequency changes in the sound emitted by the tire. In the direct detection case, a sensor is mounted into each wheel or tire assembly, each with its own identity. An on-board computer collects the signals, processes and displays the data and triggers a warning signal in the case of pressure loss.
Under-inflation isn""t the only cause of sudden tire failure. A variety of mechanical problems including a bad wheel bearing or a xe2x80x9cdraggingxe2x80x9d brake can cause the tire to heat up and fail. In addition, as may have been a contributing factor in the Firestone case, substandard materials can lead to intra-tire friction and a buildup of heat. The use of re-capped truck tires is another example of heat caused failure as a result by intra-tire friction. An overheated tire can fail suddenly without warning.
As discussed in more detail below, tire monitors, such as those disclosed below, permit the driver to check the vehicle tire pressures from inside the vehicle.
The Transportation Recall Enhancement, Accountability, and Documentation Act, (H.R. 5164, or Public Law No. 106-414) known as the TREAD Act, was signed by President Clinton on Nov. 1, 2000. Section 12, TIRE PRESSURE WARNING, states that: xe2x80x9cNot later than one year after the date of enactment of this Act, the Secretary of Transportation, acting through the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, shall complete a rulemaking for a regulation to require a warning system in a motor vehicle to indicate to the operator when a tire is significantly under-inflated. Such requirement shall become effective not later than 2 years after the date of the completion of such rulemaking.xe2x80x9d Thus, it is expected that a rule requiring continuous tire monitoring will take effect for the 2004 model year.
This law will dominate the first generation of such systems as automobile manufacturers move to satisfy the requirement. In subsequent years, more sophisticated systems that in addition to pressure will monitor temperature, tire footprint, wear, vibration, etc. Although the Act requires that the tire pressure be monitored, it is believed by the inventors that other parameters are as important as the tire pressure or even more important than the tire pressure as described in more detail below.
Consumers are also in favor of tire monitors. Johnson Controls"" market research showed that about 80 percent of consumers believe a low tire pressure warning system is an important or extremely important vehicle feature. Thus, as with other safety products such as airbags, competition to meet customer demands will soon drive this market.
Although, as with most other safety products, the initial introductions will be in the United States, speed limits in the United States and Canada are sufficiently low that tire pressure is not as critical an issue as in Europe, for example, where the drivers often drive much faster.
The advent of microelectromechanical (MEMS) pressure sensors, especially those based on surface acoustical wave (SAW) technology, has now made the wireless and powerless monitoring of tire pressure feasible. This is the basis of the tire pressure monitors described below. According to a Frost and Sullivan report on the U.S. Micromechanical Systems (MEMS) market (June 1997): xe2x80x9cA MEMS tire pressure sensor represents one of the most profound opportunities for MEMS in the automotive sector.
Prior to discussing the invention, some prior art will be discussed.
There are many wireless tire temperature and pressure monitoring systems disclosed in the prior art patents such as for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,102, 4,296,347, 4,317,372, 4,534,223, 5,289,160, 5,612,671, 5,661,651, 5,853,020 and 5,987,980 and International Publication No. WO 01/07271(A1), all of which are illustrative of the state of the art of tire monitoring and are incorporated by reference herein.
Devices for measuring the pressure and/or temperature within a vehicle tire directly can be categorized as those containing electronic circuits and a power supply within the tire, those which contain electronic circuits and derive the power to operate these circuits either inductively, from a generator or through radio frequency radiation, and those that do not contain electronic circuits and receive their operating power only from received radio frequency radiation. For the reasons discussed above, the discussion herein is mainly concerned with the latter category. This category contains devices that operate on the principles of surface acoustic waves (SAW) and the disclosure below is concerned primarily with such SAW devices.
International Publication No. WO 01/07271 describes a tire pressure sensor that replaces the valve and valve stem in a tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,827 contains a good description and background of the tire-monitoring problem. The device disclosed, however, contains a battery and electronics and is not a SAW device. Similarly, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,189 contains a battery as do the devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,540 and 5,559,484. U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,908 applies to a stationary tire monitoring system and does not use SAW devices.
One of the first significant SAW sensor patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,223. This patent describes the use of SAW devices for measuring pressure and also a variety of methods for temperature compensation but does not mention wireless transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,980 describes a tire valve assembly using a SAW pressure transducer in conjunction with a sealed cavity. This patent does disclose wireless transmission. The assembly includes a power supply and thus this also distinguishes it from a preferred system of this invention. It is not a SAW system and thus the antenna for interrogating the device in this design must be within one meter, which is closer than needed for a preferred device of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,786 relates to the sensors and is primarily concerned with the design of electronic circuits in an interrogator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,952 also describes circuitry for use in the interrogator to be used with SAW devices. In neither of these patents is the concept of using a SAW device in a wireless tire pressure monitoring system described. These patents also do not describe including an identification code with the temperature and/or pressure measurements in the sensors and devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,729 describes circuitry for use with an interrogator in order to obtain more precise measurements of the changes in the delay caused by the physical or chemical property being measured by the SAW device. Similar comments apply to U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,167. Other related prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,017.
Other patents disclose the placement of an electronic device in the sidewall or opposite the tread of a tire but they do not disclose either an accelerometer or a surface acoustic wave device. In most cases, the disclosed system has a battery and electronic circuits.
One method of measuring pressure that is applicable to this invention is disclosed in V. V. Varadan, Y. R. Roh and V. K. Varadan xe2x80x9cLocal/Global SAW Sensors for Turbulencexe2x80x9d, IEEE 1989 Ultrasonics Symposium p. 591-594 makes use of a polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) piezoelectric film to measure pressure. Mention is made in this article that other piezoelectric materials can also be used. Experimental results are given where the height of a column of oil is measured based on the pressure measured by the piezoelectric film used as a SAW device. In particular, the speed of the surface acoustic wave is determined by the pressure exerted by the oil on the SAW device. For the purposes of the instant invention, air pressure can also be measured in a similar manner by first placing a thin layer of a rubber material onto the surface of the SAW device which serves as a coupling agent from the air pressure to the SAW surface. In this manner, the absolute pressure of a tire, for example, can be measured without the need for a diaphragm and reference pressure greatly simplifying the pressure measurement. Other examples of the use of PVDF film as a pressure transducer can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,510 and 5,341,687, which are incorporated by reference herein, although they are not used as SAW devices.
The following U.S. patents provide relevant information to this invention, and to the extent necessary, all of them are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,026, 4,620,191, 4,703,327, 4,724,443, 4,725,841, 4,734,698, 5,691,698, 5,841,214, 6,060,815, 6,107,910, 6,114,971, 6,144,332.
In recent years, SAW devices have been used as sensors in a broad variety of applications. Compared with sensors utilizing alternative technologies, SAW sensors possess outstanding properties, such as high sensitivity, high resolution, and ease of manufacturing by microelectronic technologies. However, the most attractive feature of SAW sensors is that they can be interrogated wirelessly. SAW sensors, however, are not believed to have been used before in vehicles or on roadways even though they have been proposed for use as tire pressure and temperature monitors as discussed above.
It is an object of the invention to provide new and improved sensors for use in conjunction with a passing vehicle which transmit information about a state measured or detected by the sensor or the location of the sensor wirelessly.
It is another object of the invention to incorporate surface acoustic wave technology into sensors for use in conjunction with a vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide new and improved sensors for detecting the condition or friction of a road surface which utilize wireless data transmission, wireless power transmission, and/or surface acoustic wave technology.
It is another object of the invention to utilize any of the foregoing sensors for a vehicular component control system in which a component, system or subsystem in the vehicle is controlled based on the information provided by the sensor.
A more general object of the invention is to provide new and improved sensors which obtain and provide information about the vehicle, about individual components, systems, vehicle occupants, subsystems, or about the roadway, ambient atmosphere, travel conditions and external objects.
In order to achieve one or more of the objects mentioned above, the wireless sensing and communication system in accordance with the invention includes sensors that are located on the vehicle, in the roadway or in the vicinity of the vehicle or roadway and which provide information which is transmitted to one or more interrogators in the vehicle by a wireless radio frequency means or mechanism, using wireless radio frequency transmission technology. In some cases, the power to operate a particular sensor is supplied by the interrogator while in other cases, the sensor is independently connected to either a battery, generator, vehicle power source or some source of power external to the vehicle.
The sensors for a system installed in a vehicle would likely include tire pressure, temperature and acceleration monitoring sensors, weight or load measuring sensors, switches, temperature, acceleration, angular position, angular rate, angular acceleration, proximity, rollover, occupant presence, humidity, presence of fluids or gases, strain, road condition and friction, chemical sensors and other similar sensors providing information to a vehicle system, vehicle operator or external site. The sensors can provide information about the vehicle and its interior or exterior environment, about individual components, systems, vehicle occupants, subsystems, or about the roadway, ambient atmosphere, travel conditions and external objects.
The sensors arranged on the roadway or ancillary structures would include pressure sensors, temperature sensors, moisture content or humidity sensors, and friction sensors.
The system can use one or more interrogators each having one or more antennas that transmit radio frequency energy to the sensors and receive modulated radio frequency signals from the sensors containing sensor and/or identification information. One interrogator can be used for sensing multiple switches or other devices. For example, an interrogator may transmit a chirp form of energy at 905 MHz to 925 MHz to a variety of sensors located within or in the vicinity of the vehicle. These sensors may be of the RFID electronic type or of the surface acoustic wave (SAW) type. In the electronic type, information can be returned immediately to the interrogator in the form of a modulated RF signal. In the case of SAW devices, the information can be returned after a delay. Naturally, one sensor can respond in both the electronic and SAW delayed modes.
When multiple sensors are interrogated using the same technology, the returned signals from the various sensors can be time, code, space or frequency multiplexed. For example, for the case of the SAW technology, each sensor can be provided with a different delay. Alternately, each sensor can be designed to respond only to a single frequency or several frequencies. The radio frequency can be amplitude or frequency modulated. Space multiplexing can be achieved through the use of two or more antennas and correlating the received signals to isolate signals based on direction.
In general, the sensors will respond with an identification signal followed by or preceded by information relating to the sensed value, state and/or property. In the case of a SAW-based switch, for example, the returned signal may indicate that the switch is either on or off or, in some cases, an intermediate state can be provided signifying that a light should be dimmed, rather than or on or off, for example.
The ability to obtain information about the roadway is important as such information can be transmitted to another vehicle or a remote monitoring location where information from all roadways in a selected area is accumulated. For the purposes herein, remote will mean any location that is not on the vehicle which may be another vehicle, an infrastructure receiver or the like. This will enable highway management personnel to direct traffic, direct snow removal equipment, road sanding/salting equipment to appropriate locations. To this end, the interrogator on the vehicle which receives information from the sensors about the roadway can be coupled to a communications device constructed to transmit the information obtained by the sensors to a remote location. The communications device may comprise a cellular phone, a satellite transmitter or a transmitter capable of sending information over the Internet. In the latter case, the vehicle could be assigned a domain name or e-mail address and would transmit information to a web site or host computer.
In this regard, a driving condition monitoring system for a vehicle on a roadway in accordance with one embodiment of the invention may comprise sensors located on or in a vicinity of the roadway, the sensors being structured and arranged to provide information about the roadway, travel conditions relating to the roadway and external objects on or in the vicinity of the roadway, at least one interrogator arranged on the vehicle for receiving information obtained by the sensors and transmitted by the sensors using a wireless radio frequency mechanism, and a communications device coupled to the interrogator for transmitting the information obtained by the sensors to a remote location. The sensors may be embedded in the roadway, arranged in mounting or structures proximate the roadway and/or arranged to transmit information including an identification. Also, the sensors could be arranged on a pole adjacent the roadway. Possible information obtained from the sensors may include friction of a surface of the roadway, temperature of the roadway and/or moisture content of the roadway.
It is also envisioned that when a location-determining system is arranged on the vehicle for determining the location of the vehicle, using for example GPS technology, the location of the vehicle is also transmitted b the communications device. This will enable the information from the sensors to be more accurately correlated to the geographic location of the conditions being sensed by the sensors.
A method for monitoring driving conditions on a roadway using a vehicle in accordance with the invention comprises the steps of arranging sensors on or in a vicinity of the roadway, each sensors providing information about the roadway, travel conditions relating to the roadway and external objects on or in the vicinity of the roadway, arranging at least one interrogator on the vehicle, and transmitting a signal from the interrogator(s) to cause the sensors to transmit the information using a wireless radio frequency mechanism. The sensors may be arranged as discussed above and information obtained by the sensors transmitted to a remote location via a cellular phone, a satellite or the Internet.
Another embodiment of a driving condition monitoring system for a roadway comprises sensors located on or in a vicinity of the roadway and arranged to generate and transmit information about the roadway, travel conditions relating to the roadway and external objects on or in the vicinity of the roadway, a receiver adapted to be arranged on a vehicle for receiving information generated and transmitted by the sensors, and a transmitter adapted to be arranged on the vehicle for transmitting information received by the receiver to at least one remote location. The sensors may be arranged to transmit information in response to an activation signal, in which case, an interrogator would be arranged on the vehicle for transmitting activation signals. A location-determining system can be arranged on the vehicle for determining the location of the vehicle, in which case, the location of the vehicle is also transmitted with the information from the sensors. The system can also include additional sensors mounted on the vehicle and arranged to generate information on the status of the additional sensors, conditions of an environment around the vehicle, conditions of the vehicle and conditions of any occupants of the vehicle. As such, the transmitter is coupled to these additional sensors and transmits the information generated by the additional sensors.
A method for monitoring driving conditions comprises the steps of arranging sensors on or in a vicinity of the roadway, each sensor generating and transmitting information about the roadway, travel conditions relating to the roadway and external objects on or in the vicinity of the roadway, arranging a receiver on vehicle for receiving information generated and transmitted by the sensors, and transmitting information received by the receiver from the vehicles to at least one remote location. Optionally, an activation signal may be transmitted from the vehicle to cause the sensors to transmit information, e.g., an RFID interrogator signal. A location-determining system could be on the vehicle to determine the location of the vehicle and the location of the vehicle then being transmitted to the remote location. As above, additional sensors may be mounted on the vehicle to generate information on the status of the additional sensors, conditions of an environment around the vehicle, conditions of the vehicle and conditions of any occupants of the vehicle. This information is also transmittable to the remote location.
Great economies are achieved by using a single interrogator or even a small number of interrogators to interrogate many types of devices. For example, a single interrogator may monitor tire pressure and temperature, the weight of an occupying item of the seat, the position of the seat and seatback, as well as a variety of switches controlling windows, door locks, seat position, etc. in a vehicle. Such an interrogator may use one or multiple antennas and when multiple antennas are used, may switch between the antennas depending on what is being monitored.
More particularly, the tire monitoring system of this invention actually comprises three separate systems corresponding to three stages of product evolution. Generation 1 is a tire valve cap that provides information as to the pressure within the tire as described below. Generation 2 requires the replacement of the tire valve stem, or the addition of a new stem-like device, with a new valve stem that also measures temperature and pressure within the tire or it may be a device that attaches to the vehicle wheel rim. Generation 3 is a product that is attached to the inside of the tire adjacent the tread and provides a measure of the diameter of the footprint between the tire and the road, the tire pressure and temperature, indications of tire wear and, in some cases, the coefficient of friction between the tire and the road.
Surface acoustic wave technology permits the measurement of many physical and chemical parameters without the requirement of local power or energy. Rather, the energy to run devices can be obtained from radio frequency electromagnetic waves. These waves excite an antenna that is coupled to the SAW device. Through various means, the properties of the acoustic waves on the surface of the SAW device are modified as a function of the variable to be measured. The SAW device belongs to the field of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and can be produced in high-volume at low cost.
For the generation 1 system, a valve cap contains a SAW material at the end of the valve cap, which may be polymer covered. This device senses the absolute pressure in the valve cap. Upon attaching the valve cap to the valve stem, a depressing member gradually depresses the valve permitting the air pressure inside the tire to communicate with a small volume inside the valve cap. As the valve cap is screwed onto the valve stem, a seal prevents the escape of air to the atmosphere. The SAW device is electrically connected to the valve cap, which is also electrically connected to the valve stem that acts as an antenna for transmitting and receiving radio frequency waves. An interrogator located within 20 feet of the tire periodically transmits radio waves that power the SAW device. The SAW device measures the absolute pressure in the valve cap that is equal to the pressure in the tire. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,641,902, 5,819,779 and 4,103,549 illustrate a valve cap pressure sensor where a visual output is provided. Other related prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,246.
The generation 2 system permits the measurement of both the tire pressure and tire temperature. In this case, the tire valve stem is removed and replaced with a new tire valve stem that contains a SAW device attached at the bottom of the valve stem. This device actually contains two SAW devices, one for measuring temperature and the second for measuring pressure through a novel technology discussed below. This second generation device therefore permits the measurement of both the pressure and the temperature inside the tire. Alternately, this device can be mounted inside the tire, attached to the rim or attached to another suitable location. An external pressure sensor is mounted in the interrogator to measure the pressure of the atmosphere to compensate for altitude and/or barometric changes.
The generation 3 device contains a pressure and temperature sensor, as in the case of the generation 2 device, but additionally contains one or more accelerometers which measure at least one component of the acceleration of the vehicle tire tread adjacent the device. This acceleration varies in a known manner as the device travels in an approximate circle attached to the wheel. This device is capable of determining when the tread adjacent the device is in contact with road surface. It is also able to measure the coefficient of friction between the tire and the road surface. In this manner, it is capable of measuring the length of time that this tread portion is in contact with the road and thereby provides a measure of the diameter of the tire footprint on the road. A technical discussion of the operating principle of a tire inflation and load detector based on flat area detection follows:
When tires are inflated and not in contact with the ground, the internal pressure is balanced by the circumferential tension in the fibers of the shell. Static equilibrium demands that tension is equal to the radius of curvature multiplied by the difference between the internal and the external gas pressure. Tires support the weight of the automobile by changing the curvature of the part of the shell that touches the ground. The relation mentioned above is still valid. In the part of the shell that gets flattened, the radius of curvature increases while the tension in the tire structure stays the same. Therefore, the difference between the external and internal pressures becomes small to compensate for the growth of the radius. If the shell were perfectly flexible, the tire contact with the ground would develop into a flat spot with an area equal to the load divided by the pressure.
A tire operating at correct values of load and pressure has a precise signature in terms of variation of the radius of curvature in the loaded zone. More flattening indicates under-inflation or overloading, while less flattening indicates over-inflation or under-loading. Note that tire loading has essentially no effect on internal pressure.
From the above, one can conclude that monitoring the curvature of the tire as it rotates can provide a good indication of its operational state. A sensor mounted inside the tire at its largest diameter can accomplish this measurement. Preferably, the sensor would measure mechanical strain. However, a sensor measuring acceleration in any one axis could also serve the purpose.
In the case of the strain measurement, the sensor would indicate a constant strain as it spans the arc over which the tire is not in contact with the ground, and a pattern of increased stretch during the arc of close proximity with the ground. A simple ratio of the times of duration of these two states would provide a good indication of inflation, but more complex algorithms could be employed, where the values and the shape of the period of increased strain are utilized.
In the case of acceleration measurement, the system would utilize the fact that the part of the tire in contact with the ground possesses zero velocity for a finite period of time, while the rest of the tire is accelerating and decelerating in a cyclic fashion. The resulting acceleration profiles in the circumferential axis or the radial axis present a characteristic near-zero portion, the length of which, when related to the rest of the rotation, is a result of the state of tire inflation.
As an indicator of tire health, the measurement of strain on the largest inside diameter of the tire is believed to be superior to the measurement of stress, such as inflation pressure, because, the tire could be deforming, as it ages or otherwise progresses toward failure, without any changes in inflation pressure. Radial strain could also be measured on the inside of the tire sidewall thus indicating the degree of flexure that the tire undergoes.
The accelerometer approach has the advantage of giving a signature from which a harmonic analysis of once-per-revolution disturbances could indicate developing problems such as hernias, flat spots, loss of part of the tread, sticking of foreign bodies to the tread, etc.
As a bonus, both of the above-mentioned sensors give clear once-per-revolution signals for each tire that could be used as inputs for speedometers, odometers, differential slip indicators, tire wear indicators, etc.
Tires can fail for a variety of reasons including low pressure, high temperature, delamination of the tread, excessive flexing of the sidewall, and wear (see, e.g., Summary Root Cause Analysis Bridgestone/Firestone, Inc.xe2x80x9d http://www.bridgestone-firestone.com/homeimgs/rootcause. htm, Printed March, 2001). Most tire failures can be predicted based on tire pressure alone and the TREAD Act thus addresses the monitoring of tire pressure. However, some failures, such as the Firestone tire failures, can result from substandard materials especially those that are in contact with a steel-reinforcing belt. If the rubber adjacent the steel belt begins to move relative to the belt, then heat will be generated and the temperature of the tire will rise until the tire fails catastrophically. This can happen even in properly inflated tires.
Finally, tires can fail due to excessive vehicle loading and excessive sidewall flexing even if the tire is properly inflated. This can happen if the vehicle is overloaded or if the wrong size tire has been mounted on the vehicle. In most cases, the tire temperature will rise as a result of this additional flexing, however, this is not always the case, and it may even occur too late. Therefore, the device which measures the diameter of the tire footprint on the road is a superior method of measuring excessive loading of the tire.
Generation 1 devices monitor pressure only while generation 2 devices also monitor the temperature and therefore will provide a warning of imminent tire failure more often than through monitoring pressure alone. Generation 3 devices will give an indication that the vehicle is overloaded before either a pressure or temperature monitoring system can respond. The generation 3 system can also be augmented to measure the vibration signature of the tire and thereby detect when a tire has worn to the point that the steel belt is contacting the road. In this manner, the generation 3 system also provides an indication of a worn out tire and, as will be discussed below, an indication of the road coefficient of friction.
Each of these devices communicates to an interrogator with pressure, temperature, and acceleration as appropriate. In none of these generational devices is a battery mounted within the vehicle tire required, although in some cases a generator can be used. In most cases, the SAW devices will optionally provide an identification number corresponding to the device to permit the interrogator to separate one tire from another.
Key advantages of the tire monitoring system disclosed herein over most of the currently known prior art are:
very small size and insignificant weight eliminating the need for wheel counterbalance,
cost competitive for tire monitoring only, significant cost advantage when systems are combined,
exceeds customers"" price targets,
high update rate,
self-diagnostic,
automatic wheel identification,
no batteries requiredxe2x80x94powerless,
no wires requiredxe2x80x94wireless.
SAW devices have been used for sensing many parameters including devices for chemical sensing and materials characterization in both the gas and liquid phase. They also are used for measuring pressure, strain, temperature, acceleration, angular rate and other physical states of the environment.
The monitoring of temperature and or pressure of a tire can take place infrequently. It is adequate to check the pressure and temperature of vehicle tires once every ten seconds to once per minute. To utilize the centralized interrogator of this invention, the tire monitoring system would preferably use SAW technology and the device could be located in the valve stem, wheel, tire side wall, tire tread, or other appropriate location with access to the internal tire pressure of the tires. A preferred system is based on a SAW technology discussed above.
At periodic intervals, such as once every minute, the interrogator sends a radio frequency signal at a frequency such as 905 MHz to which the tire monitor sensors have been sensitized. When receiving this signal, the tire monitor sensors (of which there are five in a typical configuration) respond with a signal providing an optional identification number, temperature and pressure data. In one implementation, the interrogator would use multiple, typically two or four, antennas which are spaced apart. By comparing the time of the returned signals from the tires to the antennas, the location of each of the senders can be approximately determined. That is, the antennas can be so located that each tire is a different distance from each antenna and by comparing the return time of the signals sensed by the antennas, the location of each tire can be determined and associated with the returned information. If at least three antennas are used, then returns from adjacent vehicles can be eliminated.
An identification number can accompany each transmission from each tire sensor and can also be used to validate that the transmitting sensor is in fact located on the subject vehicle. In traffic situations, it Is possible to obtain a signal from the tire of an adjacent vehicle. This would immediately show up as a return from more than five vehicle tires and the system would recognize that a fault had occurred. The sixth return can be easily eliminated, however, since it could contain an identification number that is different from those that have heretofore been returned frequently to the vehicle system or based on a comparison of the signals sensed by the different antennas. Thus, when the vehicle tire is changed or tires are rotated, the system will validate a particular return signal as originating from the tire-monitoring sensor located on the subject vehicle.
This same concept is also applicable for other vehicle-mounted sensors. This permits a plug and play scenario whereby sensors can be added to, changed, or removed from a vehicle and the interrogation system will automatically adjust. The system will know the type of sensor based on the identification number, frequency, delay and/or its location on the vehicle. For example, a tire monitor could have a different code in the identification number from a switch or weight-monitoring device. This also permits new kinds of sensors to be retroactively installed on a vehicle. If a totally new type of the sensor is mounted to the vehicle, the system software would have to be updated to recognize and know what to do with the information from the new sensor type. By this method, the configuration and quantity of sensing systems on a vehicle can be easily changed and the system interrogating these sensors need only be updated with software upgrades which could occur automatically over the Internet.
Preferred tire-monitoring sensors for use with this invention use surface acoustic wave (SAW) technology. A radio frequency interrogating signal is sent to all of the tire gages simultaneously and the received signal at each tire gage is sensed using an antenna. The antenna is connected to the IDT transducer that converts the electrical wave to an acoustic wave that travels on the surface of a material such as lithium niobate, or other piezoelectric material such as zinc oxide, Langasite or the polymer polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF). During its travel on the surface of the piezoelectric material, either the time delay, resonant frequency, amplitude, or phase of the signal (or even possibly combinations thereof) is modified based on the temperature and/or pressure in the tire. This modified wave is sensed by one or more IDT transducers and converted back to a radio frequency wave that is used to excite an antenna for re-broadcasting the wave back to interrogator. The interrogator receives the wave at a time delay after the original transmission that is determined by the geometry of the SAW transducer and decodes this signal to determine the temperature and/or pressure in the subject tire By using slightly different geometries for each of the tire monitors, slightly different delays can be achieved and randomized so that the probability of two sensors having the same delay is small. The interrogator transfers the decoded information to a central processor that then determines whether the temperature and/or pressure of each of the tires exceed specifications. If so, a warning light can be displayed informing the vehicle driver of the condition. In some cases, this random delay is all that is required to separate the five tire signals and to identify which tires are on the vehicle and thus ignore responses from adjacent vehicles.
With an accelerometer mounted in the tire, as is the case for the generation 3 system, information is present to diagnose other tire problems. For example, when the steel belt wears through the rubber tread, it will make a distinctive noise and create a distinctive vibration when it contacts the pavement. This can be sensed by the SAW accelerometer. The interpretation of various such signals can be done using neural network technology. Similar systems are described more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,782, incorporated by reference herein. As the tread begins to separate from the tire as in the Bridgestone cases, a distinctive vibration is created which can also be sensed by a tire-mounted accelerometer.
As the tire rotates, stresses are created in the rubber tread surface between the center of the footprint and the edges. If the coefficient of friction on the pavement is low, these stresses can cause the shape of the footprint to change. The generation 3 system, which measures the circumferential length of the footprint, can therefore also be used to measure the friction coefficient between the tire and the pavement.
Similarly, the same or a different interrogator can be used to monitor various components of the vehicle""s safety system including occupant position sensors, vehicle acceleration sensors, vehicle angular position, velocity and acceleration sensors, related to both frontal, side or rear impacts as well as rollover conditions. The interrogator could also be used in conjunction with other detection devices such as weight sensors, temperature sensors, accelerometers which are associated with various systems in the vehicle to enable such systems to be controlled or affected based on the measured state.
Some specific examples of the use of interrogators and responsive devices will now be described.
The antennas used for interrogating the vehicle tire pressure transducers will be located outside of the vehicle passenger compartment. For many other transducers to be sensed the antennas must be located at various positions within passenger compartment. This invention contemplates, therefore, a series of different antenna systems, which can be electronically switched by the interrogator circuitry. Alternately, in some cases, all of the antennas can be left connected and total transmitted power increased.
There are several applications for weight or load measuring devices in a vehicle including the vehicle suspension system and seat weight sensors for use with automobile safety systems. As reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,740, 4,623,813, 5,585,571, 5,663,531, 5,821,425 and 5,910,647 and International Publication No. WO 00/65320(A1), all of which are incorporated by reference herein to the extent the disclosure of these publications is necessary, SAW devices are appropriate candidates for such weight measurement systems. In this case, the surface acoustic way on the lithium niobate, or other piezoelectric material, is modified in delay time, resonant frequency, amplitude and/or phase based on strain of the member upon which the SAW device is mounted. For example, the conventional bolt that is typically used to connect the passenger seat to the seat adjustment slide mechanism can be replaced with a stud which is threaded on both ends. A SAW strain device is mounted to the center unthreaded section of the stud and the stud is attached to both the seat and the slide mechanism using appropriate threaded nuts. Based on the particular geometry of the SAW device used, the stud can result in as little as a 3 mm upward displacement of the seat compared to a normal bolt mounting system. No wires are required to attach the SAW device to the stud. The interrogator transmits a radio frequency pulse at, for example, 925 MHz that excites antenna on the SAW strain measuring system. After a delay caused by the time required for the wave to travel the length of the SAW device, a modified wave is retransmitted to the interrogator providing an indication of the strain of the stud with the weight of an object occupying the seat corresponding to the strain. For a seat that is normally bolted to the slide mechanism with four bolts, at least four SAW strain sensors would be used. Since the individual SAW devices are very small, multiple devices can be placed on a stud to provide multiple redundant measurements, or permit bending strains to be determined, and/or to permit the stud to be arbitrarily located with at least one SAW device always within direct view of the interrogator antenna. In some cases, the bolt or stud will be made on non-conductive material to limit the blockage of the RF signal. In other cases, it will be insulated from the slide (mechanism) and used as an antenna.
If two longitudinally spaced apart antennas are used to receive the SAW transmissions from the seat weight sensors, one antenna in front of the seat and the other behind the seat, then the position of the seat can be determined eliminating the need for current seat position sensors. A similar system can be used for other seat and seatback position measurements.
For strain gage weight sensing, the frequency of interrogation would be considerably higher than that of the tire monitor, for example. However, if the seat is unoccupied then the frequency of interrogation can be substantially reduced. For an occupied seat, information as to the identity and/or category and position of an occupying item of the seat can be obtained through the multiple weight sensors described. For this reason, and due to the fact that during the pre-crash event the position of an occupying item of the seat may be changing rapidly, interrogations as frequently as once every 10 milliseconds can be desirable. This would also enable a distribution of the weight being applied to the seat to be obtained which provides an estimation of the position of the object occupying the seat. Using pattern recognition technology, e.g., a trained neural network, sensor fusion, fuzzy logic, etc., the identification of the object can be ascertained based on the determined weight and/or determined weight distribution
There are many other methods by which SAW devices can be used to determine the weight and/or weight distribution of an occupying item other than the method described above and all such uses of SAW strain sensors for determining the weight and weight distribution of an occupant are contemplated. For example, SAW devices with appropriate straps can be used to measure the deflection of the seat cushion top or bottom caused by an occupying item, or if placed on the seat belts, the load on the belts can determined wirelessly and powerlessly. Geometries similar to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,701 (which discloses multiple strain gage geometries, the entire disclosure of this patent is incorporated by reference herein to the extent the disclosure is necessary) using SAW strain-measuring devices can also be constructed, e g., any of the multiple strain gage geometries shown therein.
Although a preferred method for using the invention is to interrogate each of the SAW devices using wireless means, in some cases it may be desirable to supply power to and/or obtain information from one or more of the devices using wires. As such, the wires would be an optional feature.
One advantage of the weight sensors of this invention along with the geometries disclosed in the ""701 patent and herein below, is that in addition to the axial stress in the seat support, the bending moments in the structure can be readily determined. For example, if a seat is supported by four xe2x80x9clegsxe2x80x9d, it is possible to determine the state of stress, assuming that axial twisting can be ignored, using four strain gages on each leg support for a total of 16 such gages. If the seat is supported by three legs, then this can be reduced to 12. Naturally, a three-legged support is preferable than four since with four, the seat support is over-determined severely complicating the determination of the stress caused by an object on the seat. Even with three supports, stresses can be introduced depending on the nature of the support at the seat rails or other floor-mounted supporting structure. If simple supports are used that do not introduce bending moments into the structure, then the number of gages per seat can be reduced to three providing a good model of the seat structure is available. Unfortunately, this is usually not the case and most seats have four supports and the attachments to the vehicle not only introduce bending moments into the structure but these moments vary from one position to another and with temperature. The SAW strain gages of this invention lend themselves to the placement of multiple gages onto each support as needed to approximately determine the state of stress and thus the weight of the occupant depending on the particular vehicle application. Furthermore, the wireless nature of these gages greatly simplifies the placement of such gages at those locations that are most appropriate.
One additional point should be mentioned. In many cases, the determination of the weight of an occupant from the static strain gage readings yields inaccurate results due to the indeterminate stress state in the support structure. However, the dynamic stresses to a first order are independent of the residual stress state. Thus, the change in stress that occurs as a vehicle travels down a roadway caused by dips in the roadway can provide an accurate measurement of the weight of an object in a seat. This is especially true if an accelerometer is used to measure the vertical excitation provided to the seat.
Some vehicle models provide load leveling and ride control functions that depend on the magnitude and distribution of load carried by the vehicle suspension. Frequently, wire strain gage technology is used for these functions. That is, the wire strain gages are used to sense the load and/or load distribution of the vehicle on the vehicle suspension system. Such strain gages can be advantageously replaced with strain gages based on SAW technology with the significant advantages in terms of cost, wireless monitoring, dynamic range, and signal level. In addition, SAW strain gage systems can be significantly more accurate than wire strain gage systems.
A strain detector in accordance with this invention can convert mechanical strain to variations in electrical signal frequency with a large dynamic range and high accuracy even for very small displacements. The frequency variation is produced through use of a surface acoustic wave delay line as the frequency control element of an oscillator. A surface acoustic wave delay line comprises a transducer deposited on a piezoelectric material such as quartz or lithium niobate which is disposed so as to be deformed by strain in the member which is to be monitored. Deformation of the piezoelectric substrate changes the frequency control characteristics of the surface acoustic wave delay line, thereby changing the frequency of the oscillator. Consequently, the oscillator frequency change is a measure of the strain in the member being monitored and thus the weight applied to the seat. A SAW strain transducer is capable of a degree of accuracy substantially greater than that of a conventional resistive strain gage.
Other applications of weight measuring systems for an automobile include measuring the weight of the fuel tank or other containers of fluid to determine quantity of fluid contained therein.
One problem with SAW devices is that if they are designed to operate at the GHz frequency, the feature sizes become exceeding small and the devices are difficult to manufacture. On the other hand, if the frequencies are considerably lower, for example, in the tens of megahertz range, then the antenna sizes become excessive. It is also more difficult to obtain antenna gain at the lower frequencies. This is also related to antenna size. One method of solving this problem is to transmit an interrogation signal in the many GHz range which is modulated at the hundred MHz range. At the SAW transducer, the transducer is tuned to the modulated frequency. Using a nonlinear device such as a Shocky diode, the modified signal can be mixed with the incoming high frequency signal and retransmitted through the same antenna. For this case, the interrogator could continuously broadcast the carrier frequency.
In addition to measuring the weight of an occupying item on a seat, the location of the seat and setback can also be determined by the interrogator. Since the SAW devices inherently create a delayed return signal, either that delay must be very accurately known or an alternate approach is required. One such alternate approach is to use the heterodyne principal described above to cause the antenna to return a signal of a different frequency. By comparing the phases of the sending and received signal, the distance to the device can be determined. Also, as discussed above, multiple antennas can be used for seat position and seatback position sensing.
With respect to switches, devices based on RFID technology can be used as switches in a vehicle as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,078,252 and 6,144,288, and U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/231,378 all of which are incorporated by reference herein. There are many ways that it can be accomplished. A switch can be used to connect an antenna to either an RFID electronic device or to an RFID SAW device. This of course requires contacts to the closed by the switch activation. An alternate approach is to use pressure from an occupant""s finger, for example, to alter the properties of the acoustic wave on the SAW material much as in a SAW touch screen. These properties that can be modified include the amplitude of the acoustic wave, and its phase, and/or the time delay or an external impedance connected to one of the SAW reflectors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,503, incorporated by reference herein. In this implementation, the SAW transducer can contain two sections, one which is modified by the occupant and the other which serves as a reference. A combined signal is sent to the interrogator that decodes the signal to determine that the switch has been activated. By any of these technologies, switches can be arbitrarily placed within the interior of an automobile, for example, without the need for wires. (The wires would be an optional feature.) Since wires and connectors are the clause of most warranty repairs in an automobile, not only is the cost of switches substantially reduced but also the reliability of the vehicle electrical system is substantially improved.
The interrogation of switches can take place with moderate frequency such as once every 100 milliseconds. Either through the use of different frequencies or different delays, a large number of switches can be either time, code, space or frequency multiplexed to permit separation of the signals obtained by the interrogator.
Another approach is to attach a variable impedance device across one of the reflectors on the SAW device. The impedance can therefore used to determine the relative reflection from the reflector compared to other reflectors on the SAW device. In this way, the magnitude as well as the presence of a force exerted by an occupant""s finger, for example, can be used to provide a rate sensitivity to the desired function. In an alternate design, as shown U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,288, incorporated by reference herein, the switch is used to connect the antenna to the SAW device. Of course, in this case the interrogator will not get a return from the SAW switch unless it is depressed.
Temperature measurement is another field in which SAW technology can be applied and the invention encompasses several embodiments of SAW temperature sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,418, incorporated by reference herein, is one of many examples of prior art SAW temperature sensors. Temperature sensors are commonly used within vehicles and many more applications might exist if a low cost wireless temperature sensor is available, i.e., the invention. The SAW technology can be used for such temperature sensing tasks. These tasks include measuring the vehicle coolant temperature, air temperature within passenger compartment at multiple locations, seat temperature for use in conjunction with seat warming and cooling systems, outside temperatures and perhaps tire surface temperatures to provide early warning to operators of road freezing conditions. One example, is to provide air temperature sensors in the passenger compartment in the vicinity of ultrasonic transducers used in occupant sensing systems as described in the current assignee""s U.S. Pat No. 5,943,295 (Varga et al.), incorporated by reference herein, since the speed of sound in the air varies by approximately 20% from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C. The subject matter of this patent is included in the invention to form a part thereof Current ultrasonic occupant sensor systems do not measure or compensate for this change in the speed of sound with the effect of significantly reducing the accuracy of the systems at the temperature extremes. Through the judicious placement of SAW temperature sensors in the vehicle, the passenger compartment air temperature can be accurately estimated and the information provided wirelessly to the ultrasonic occupant sensor system thereby permitting corrections to be made for the change in speed of sound.
Acceleration sensing is another field in which SAW technology can be applied and the invention encompasses several embodiments of SAW accelerometers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,199,990, 4,306,456 and 4,549,436, all of which are incorporated by reference herein, are examples of prior art SAW accelerometers. Most airbag crash sensors for determining whether the vehicle is experiencing a frontal or side impact currently use micromachined accelerometers.
These accelerometers are usually based on the deflection of a mass which is sensed using either capacitive or piezoresistive technologies. SAW technology has heretofore not been used as a vehicle accelerometer or for vehicle crash sensing. Due to the importance of this function, at least one interrogator could be dedicated to this critical function. Acceleration signals from the crash sensors should be reported at least preferably every 100 microseconds. In this case, the dedicated interrogator would send an interrogation pulse to all crash sensor accelerometers every 100 microseconds and receive staggered acceleration responses from each of the SAW accelerometers wirelessly. This technology permits the placement of multiple low-cost accelerometers at ideal locations for crash sensing including inside the vehicle side doors, in the passenger compartment and in the frontal crush zone. Additionally crash sensors can now be located in the rear of the vehicle in the crush zone to sense rear impacts. Since the acceleration data is transmitted wirelessly, concern about the detachment or cutting of wires from the sensors disappears. One of the main concerns, for example, of placing crash sensors in the vehicle doors where they most appropriately can sense vehicle side impacts, is the fear that an impact into the A-pillar of the automobile would sever the wires from the door-mounted crash sensor before the crash was sensed. This problem disappears with the current wireless technology of this invention. If two accelerometers are placed at some distance from each other, the roll rate of the vehicle can be determined and thus the tendency of the vehicle to rollover can be predicted in time to automatically take corrective action and/or deploy a curtain airbag or other airbag(s).
Although the sensitivity of measurement is considerably greater than that obtained with conventional piezoelectric accelerometers, the frequency deviation remains low in absolute value. Accordingly, the frequency drift of thermal origin has to be made as low as possible by selecting a suitable cut of the piezoelectric material. The resulting accuracy is impressive as presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,436, incorporated by reference herein, which discloses an angular accelerometer with a dynamic a range of 1 million, temperature coefficient of 0.005%/deg F, an accuracy of 1 microradian/sec2, a power consumption of 1 milliwatt, a drift of 0.01% per year, a volume of 1 cc/axis and a frequency response of 0 to 1000 Hz. The subject matter of this patent is hereby included in the invention to constitute a part of the invention. A similar design can be used for acceleration sensing.
In a similar manner as the polymer coated SAW device is used to measure pressure, a similar device wherein a seismic mass is attached to a SAW device through a polymer interface can be made to sense acceleration. This geometry has a particular advantage for sensing accelerations below 1 G, which has proved to be very difficult in conventional micromachined accelerometers due to their inability to both measure low accelerations and withstand shocks.
Gyroscopes are another field in which SAW technology can be applied and the invention encompasses several embodiments of SAW gyroscopes.
The SAW technology is particularly applicable for gyroscopes as described in International Publication No. WO 00/79217A2 to Varadan et al. The output of such gyroscopes can be determined with an interrogator that is also used for the crash sensor accelerometers, or a dedicated interrogator can be used. Gyroscopes having an accuracy of approximately 1 degree per second have many applications in a vehicle including skid control and other dynamic stability functions. Additionally, gyroscopes of similar accuracy can be used to sense impending vehicle rollover situations in time to take corrective action.
SAW gyroscopes of the type described in WO 00/79217A2 have the capability of achieving accuracies approaching 3 degrees per hour. This high accuracy permits use of such gyroscopes in an inertial measuring unit (IMU) that can be used with accurate vehicle navigation systems and autonomous vehicle control based on differential GPS corrections. Such a system is described in the current assignee""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/177,041. Such navigation systems depend on the availability of four or more GPS satellites and an accurate differential correction signal such as provided by the OmniStar Corporation or NASA or through the National Differential GPS system now being deployed. The availability of these signals degrades in urban canyon environments, tunnels, and on highways when the vehicle is in the vicinity of large trucks. For this application, an IMU system should be able to accurately control the vehicle for perhaps 15 seconds and preferably for up to five minutes. An IMU based on SAW technology or the technology of U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,436 discussed above are the best-known devices capable of providing sufficient accuracies for this application at a reasonable cost. Other accurate gyroscope technologies such as fiber optic systems are more accurate but can cost many thousands of dollars. In contrast, in high volume production, an IMU of the required accuracy based on SAW technology should cost less than $100.
Once an IMU of the accuracy described above is available in the vehicle, this same device can be used to provide significant improvements to vehicle stability control and rollover prediction systems.
Keyless entry systems are another field in which SAW technology can be applied and the invention encompasses several embodiments of access control systems using SAW devices.
A common use of SAW technology is for access control to buildings. RFID technology using electronics is also applicable for this purpose; however, the range of electronic RFID technology is usually limited to one meter or less. In contrast, the SAW technology can permit sensing up to about 30 meters. As a keyless entry system, an automobile can be configured such that the doors unlock as the holder of a card containing the SAW ID system approaches the vehicle and similarly, the vehicle doors can be automatically locked when occupant with the card travels beyond a certain distance from the vehicle. When the occupant enters the vehicle, the doors can again automatically lock either through logic or through a current system wherein doors automatically lock when the vehicle is placed in gear. An occupant with such a card would also not need to have an ignition key. The vehicle would recognize that the SAW based card was inside vehicle and then permit the vehicle to be started by issuing an oral command if a voice recognition system is present or by depressing a button, for example, without the need for an ignition key.
Occupant presence and position sensing is another field in which SAW technology can be applied and the invention encompasses several embodiments of SAW occupant presence and/or position sensors.
Many sensing systems are available for the use to identify and locate occupants or other objects in a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Such sensors include ultrasonic sensors, chemical sensors (e.g. carbon dioxide), cameras, radar systems, heat sensors, capacitance, magnetic or other field change sensors, etc. Most of these sensors require power to operate and return information to a central processor for analysis. An ultrasonic sensor, for example, may be mounted in or near the headliner of the vehicle and periodically it transmits a few ultrasonic waves and receives reflections of these waves from occupying items of the passenger seat. Current systems on the market are controlled by electronics in a dedicated ECU.
An alternate method as taught in this invention is to use an interrogator to send a signal to the headliner-mounted ultrasonic sensor causing that sensor to transmit and receive ultrasonic waves. The sensor in this case would perform mathematical operations on the received waves and create a vector of data containing perhaps twenty to forty values and transmit that vector wirelessly to the interrogator. By means of this system, the ultrasonic sensor need only be connected to the vehicle power system and the information could be transferred to and from the sensor wirelessly. Such a system significantly reduces the wiring complexity especially when there may be multiple such sensors distributed in the passenger compartment. Now, only a power wire needs to be attached to the sensor and there does not need to be any direct connection between the sensor and the control module. Naturally, the same philosophy would apply to radar-based sensors, electromagnetic sensors of all kinds including cameras, capacitive or other electromagnetic field change sensitive sensors etc. In some cases, the sensor itself can operate on power supplied by the interrogator through radio frequency transmission. In this case, even the connection to the power line can be omitted. This principle can be extended to the large number of sensors and actuators that are currently in the vehicle where the only wires that are needed are those to supply power to the sensors and actuators and the information is supplied wirelessly.
Such wireless powerless sensors can also be use, for example, as close proximity sensors based on measurement of thermal radiation from an occupant. Such sensors can be mounted on any of the surfaces in the passenger compartment, including the seats, which are likely to receive such radiation.
A significant number of people are suffocated each year in automobiles due to excessive heat, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, or other dangerous fumes. The SAW sensor technology is particularly applicable to solving these kinds of problems. The temperature measurement capabilities of SAW transducers have been discussed above. If the surface of a SAW device is covered with a material which captures carbon dioxide, for example, such that the mass, elastic constants or other property of surface coating changes, the characteristics of the surface acoustic waves can be modified as described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,987 and elsewhere. Once again, an interrogator can sense the condition of these chemical-sensing sensors without the need to supply power and connect the sensors with either wireless communication or through the power wires. If a concentration of carbon monoxide is sensed, for example, an alarm can be sounded, the windows opened, and/or the engine extinguished. Similarly, if the temperature within the passenger compartment exceeds a certain level, the windows can be automatically opened a little to permit an exchange of air reducing the inside temperature and thereby perhaps saving the life of an infant or pet left in the vehicle unattended.
In a similar manner, the coating of the surface wave device can contain a chemical which is responsive to the presence of alcohol. In this case, the vehicle can be prevented from operating when the concentration of alcohol vapors in the vehicle exceeds some determined limit.
Each year a number of children and animals are killed when they are locked into a vehicle trunk. Since children and animals emit significant amounts of carbon dioxide, a carbon dioxide sensor connected to the vehicle system wirelessly and powerlessly provides an economic way of detecting the presence of a life form in the trunk. If a life form is detected, then a control system can release a trunk lock thereby opening the trunk. Alarms can also be sounded or activated when a life form is detected in the trunk.
Although they will not be discussed in detail, SAW sensors operating in the wireless mode can also be used to sense for ice on the windshield or other exterior surfaces of the vehicle, condensation on the inside of the windshield or other interior surfaces, rain sensing, heat load sensing and many other automotive sensing functions. They can also be used to sense outside environmental properties and states including temperature, humidity, etc.
SAW sensors can be economically used to measure the temperature and humidity at numerous places both inside and outside of a vehicle. When used to measure humidity inside the vehicle, a source of water vapor can be activated to increase the humanity when desirable and the air conditioning system can be activated to reduce the humidity when necessary. Temperature and humidity measurements outside of the vehicle can be an indication of potential road icing problems. Such information can be used to provide early warning to a driver of potentially dangerous conditions. Although the invention described herein is related to land vehicles, many of these advances are equally applicable to other vehicles such as boats, airplanes and even, in some cases, homes and buildings. The invention disclosed herein, therefore, is not limited to automobiles or other land vehicles.
Road condition sensing is another field in which SAW technology can be applied and the invention encompasses several embodiments of SAW road condition sensors.
The temperature and moisture content of the surface of a roadway are critical parameters in determining the icing state of the roadway. Attempts have been made to measure the coefficient of friction between a tire and the roadway by placing strain gages in the tire tread. Naturally, such strain gages are ideal for the application of SAW technology especially since they can be interrogated wirelessly from a distance and they require no power for operation. As discussed above, SAW accelerometers can also perform this function The measurement of the friction coefficient, however, is not predictive and the vehicle operator is only able to ascertain the condition after the fact. SAW based transducers have the capability of being interrogated as much as 100 feet from the interrogator. Therefore, the judicious placement of low-cost powerless SAW temperature and humidity sensors in or on the roadway at critical positions can provide an advance warning to vehicle operators that road is slippery ahead. Such devices are very inexpensive and therefore could be placed at frequent intervals along a highway.
An infrared sensor that looks down the highway in front of the vehicle can actually measure the road temperature prior to the vehicle traveling on that part of the roadway. This system also would not give sufficient warning if the operator waited for the occurrence of a frozen roadway. The probability of the roadway becoming frozen, on the other hand, can be predicted long before it occurs, in most cases, by watching the trend in the temperature.
Some lateral control of the vehicle can also be obtained from SAW transducers or electronic RFID tags placed down the center of the lane, either above the vehicles or in the roadway, for example. A vehicle having two receiving antennas approaching such devices, through triangulation, is able to determine the lateral location of the vehicle relative to these SAW devices. If the vehicle also has an accurate map of the roadway, the identification number associated with each such device can be used to obtain highly accurate longitudinal position determinations. Ultimately, the SAW devices can be placed on structures beside the road and perhaps on every mile or tenth of a mile marker. If three antennas are used, as discussed herein, the distances to the SAW device can be determined.
Electronic RFID tags are also suitable for lateral and longitudinal positioning purposes, however, the range available for electronic RFID systems is considerably less than that of SAW based systems. On the other hand, as taught in co-pending U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/231,378, the time of flight of the RFID system can be used to determine the distance from the vehicle to the RFID tag. Because of the inherent delay in the SAW devices and its variation with temperature, accurate distance measurement is probably not practical based on time of flight but somewhat less accurate distance measurements based on relative time of arrival can be made. Even if the exact delay imposed by the SAW device was accurately known at one temperature, such devices are usually reasonably sensitive to changes in temperature, hence they make good temperature sensors, and thus the accuracy of the delay in the SAW device is more difficult to maintain. An interesting variation of an electronic RFID that is particularly applicable to this and other applications of this invention is disclosed in A. Pohl, L. Reindl, xe2x80x9cNew passive sensorsxe2x80x9d, Proc. 16th IEEE Instrumentation and Measurement Technology Conf., IMTC/99, 1999, pp. 1251-1255. which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Many SAW devices are based on lithium niobate or similar strong piezoelectric materials. Such materials have high thermal expansion coefficients. An alternate material is quartz that has a very low thermal expansion coefficient. However, its piezoelectric properties are inferior to lithium niobate. One solution to this problem is to use lithium niobate as the coupling system between the antenna and the material upon which the surface acoustic wave travels. In this matter, the advantages of a low thermal expansion coefficient material can be obtained while using the lithium niobate for its strong piezoelectric properties. Other useful materials such as Langasite have properties that are intermediate between lithium niobate and quartz. Note that it is also possible to use combinations of materials to achieve particular objectives with property measurement since different materials respond differently to different sensed properties or environments.
The use of SAW tags as an accurate precise positioning system as described above would be applicable for accurate vehicle location, as discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/177,041, for lanes in tunnels, for example, or other cases where loss of satellite lock is common.
The various technologies discussed above can be used in combination. The electronic RFID tag can be incorporated into a SAW tag providing a single device that provides both an instant reflection of the radio frequency waves as well as a re-transmission at a later time. This marriage of the two technologies permits the strengths of each technology to be exploited in the same device. For most of the applications described herein, the cost of mounting such a tag in a vehicle or on the roadway far exceeds the cost of the tag itself. Therefore, combining the two technologies does not significantly affect the cost of implementing tags onto vehicles or roadways or side structures.
An alternate method to the electronic RFID tag is to simply use a radar reflector and measure the time of flight to the reflector and back. The radar reflector can even be made of a series of reflecting surfaces displaced from each other to achieve some simple coding.
Another field in which SAW technology can be applied is for xe2x80x9cultrasound-on-a-surfacexe2x80x9d type of devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,681, assigned to the same assignee herein and incorporated by reference herein, describes many uses of ultrasound in a tube. Many of the applications are also candidates for ultrasound-on-a-surface devices. In this case, a micromachined SAW device will in general be replaced by a much larger structure.
Touch screens based on surface acoustic waves are well known in the art. The use of this technology for a touch pad for use with a heads-up display is disclosed in the current assignee""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/645,709. The use of surface acoustic waves in either one or two dimensional applications has many other possible uses such as for pinch protection on window and door closing systems, crush sensing crash sensors, occupant presence detector and butt print measurement systems, generalized switches such as on the circumference or center of the steering wheel, etc. Since these devices typically require significantly more power than the micromachined SAW devices discussed above, most of these applications will require a power connection. On the other hand, the output of these devices can go through a SAW micromachined device or, in some other manner, be attached to an antenna and interrogated using a remote interrogator thus eliminating the need for a direct wire communication link.
One example would be to place a surface acoustic wave device on the circumference of the steering wheel. Upon depressing a section of this device, the SAW wave would be attenuated. The interrogator would notify the acoustic wave device at one end of the device to launch an acoustic wave and then monitor output from the antenna. Depending on the phase, time delay, and/or amplitude of the output wave, the interrogator would know where the operator had depressed the steering wheel SAW switch and therefore know the function desired by the operator.
Piezoelectric generators are another field in which SAW technology can be applied and the invention encompasses several embodiments of SAW piezoelectric generators.
An alternate approach for some applications, such as tire monitoring, where it is difficult to interrogate the SAW device as the wheel, and thus the antenna, is rotating, the transmitting power can be significantly increased if there is a source of energy inside the tire. Many systems now use a battery but this leads to problems related to having to periodically replace the battery and temperature effects. In some cases, the manufacturers recommend that the battery be replaced as often as every 6 to 12 months. Batteries also sometimes fail to function properly at cold temperatures and have their life reduced when operated at high temperatures. For these reasons, there is a strong belief that a tire monitoring system should obtain its power from some source external of the tire. Similar problems can be expected for other applications.
One novel solution to this problem is to use the flexing of the tire itself to generate electricity. If a thin film of PVDF is attached to the tire inside and adjacent to the tread, then as the tire rotates the film will flex and generate electricity. This energy can then be stored on one or more capacitors and used to power the tire monitoring circuitry. Also, since the amount of energy that is generated depends of the flexure of the tire, this generator can also be used to monitor the health of the tire in a similar manner as the generation 3 accelerometer system described above.
As mentioned above, the transmissions from different SAW devices can be time multiplexed by varying the delay time from device to device, frequency multiplexed by varying the natural frequencies of the SAW devices, code multiplexed by varying the identification code of the SAW devices or space multiplexed by using multiple antennas. Considering the time multiplexing case, varying the length of the SAW device and thus the delay before retransmission can separate different classes of devices. All seat sensors can have one delay which would be different from tire monitors or light switches etc.
The term xe2x80x9cgagexe2x80x9d as used herein interchangeably with the terms xe2x80x9csensorxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csensing devicexe2x80x9d.
Exemplifying embodiments of the invention are described above and unless specifically noted, it is the applicants"" intention that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art(s). If applicants intend any other meaning, they will specifically state they are applying a special meaning to a word or phrase.
Likewise, applicants"" use of the word xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d herein is not intended to indicate that the applicants seek to invoke the special provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, sixth paragraph, to define their invention. To the contrary, if applicants wish to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C.xc2xa7112, sixth paragraph, to define their invention, they will specifically set forth in the claims the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in that phrase any structure, material or act in support of the function. Moreover, even if applicants invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, sixth paragraph, to define their invention, it is the applicants"" intention that their inventions not be limited to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments herein. Rather, if applicants claim their inventions by specifically invoking the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, sixth paragraph, it is nonetheless their intention to cover and include any and all structure, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.
Further, the applicants intend that everything disclosed above can be used in combination on a single vehicle or structure.